Arashi Sato
Arashi, full name Arashi Sato, known as many others as "Metal", is a character in RWBY Wiki Chronicles that is neutral to both sides and ends up as an antagonist later on. She is known to be a Blaster-Berserker hybrid from another universe who ended up on Talc YMBR through what seems to be a portal malfunction. Appearance Physical Arashi is a Berserker-Blaster hybrid that stands at the height of six foot two inches (6"2) and weighs about eightly-five kilograms (85 kg) without her light armor on. She seems to be of average build, agile and overall fairly muscular for having the physical age of fourteen years old. She seems to have long light brown hair shorter than her original universe counterpart that reaches down before her waist, with four strands of hair going over her eyes. It is known to be slightly overall messy at the back. She seems to have multi-colored eyes, the bottom half are dark blue while the upper half are crimson red, that occasionally glow from time to time and a crimson V shaped red scar over her nose that points downwards, and slash like marking over her left eye. She is known to bear crimson red markings that resemble flames on her arms. Arashi is known to have crimson red scales on her arms reaching up to her shoulders, that are known to be somewhat durable and resistant against bullets. It is known that she hides them underneath her trenchcoat. Attire Arashi wears a short shelved blue t-shirt that reaches past her shoulders, covering some of her markings. She wears a long grey and crimson red trenchcoat that reaches down to the bottom of her pants and down to her elbows on her arms. The left arm of the trenchcoat is known to be ripped. The collar is known to be a grey color, and it is made out of a material that is resistant to bullets and slashes and elemental damage. Her pants are known to be a deep grey color and are made out of the same material. She wears a pair of temperature resistant combat boots. Her boots are black in color, with a dark blue flame like design at the front of them, and lightning like marking at the backs of them. There is known to be a piece of material going over the middle of the sneaker, that is grey in color and separates the two halves from each other. The soles of the boots are known to be a grey color. Arashi is known to have a bandages over her left hand, covering the whole of it. She wears a belt around her waist, holding her katana in a sheath at her back. She wears a blue scarf around her neck. She also wears a pair of ski goggles on her forehead, the lenses of the goggles are a golden yellow, and the outside of the goggles are a dark blue color. She is known to wear a grey gauntlet with a crimson red rim, on her right arm, covering her arm and some of her hand. Personality Arashi seems to be cold and uncaring when talking to people she doesn't know. She barely shows any emotions when talking to people in general, and prefers to work on her own at all times. Due to her thinking that anybody she's partnered up with, will only get in her way. Arashi has somewhat of a ego, leading her to normally think that everyone is weaker and not worth her time. She's noted to like see people hurt themselves, often laughing when something happens. She's known to also act inappropriate at the wrong times. She's known to hate jokes, often keeping a serious face on at all times, because of this Arashi barely smiles unless something happens to somebody else. Arashi has a strong sense of justice, often thinking what she's doing is right. It seems very hard to sway her opinion from her type of views, as she would often ignore others who don't agree with her. She seems to stick to her own rules, leading her to get into trouble or do something bad. While she may have her own "rules", she often disobeys anyone that's in authority. Arashi has a cruel temper when angered. When she's provoked, she often goes into a violent outrage, often taking a long time to calm down afterwards. Anything such as little things to past events will set Arashi off. Others often staying away from her, if she gets annoyed. She's known to rely on her instincts from time to time, but they occasionally make her go crazy. Arashi prefers to keep out of trouble in real life, often keeping to herself unless provoked. Arashi is known to be extremely sadistic and merciless when angered enough. She has a tendency of saying "I don't know" or add "or something" to the end of a sentence. She's known to hate people who get constantly in trouble, often holding grudges against them. She's known to want to be the strongest in the whole universe, as she constantly is training. She is known to be a big eater, and constantly thinks food is more important above everything else. She loves cats as well. Arashi is known to be extremely reckless and stubborn, as well as having a strong will. She would often taunt her foes before she fights, and she would rush into fights upon being provoked. Arashi doesn't like giving up on things that important and always wants to try and solve them herself, no matter what happens. She won't give up till she solves the issue. Arashi is also known to have the tendency to make enemies, and not deal with them till later. She often apologizes more than once if this occurs. Arashi carries the traits of an anti-hero, as she lacks the ability to trust others and is and sarcastic and looks like she doesn't care when talking about things. She's of the Chaotic Neutral nature, as she wants to try and sort things on her own by causing as much disruption as possible. She has a tendency of saying "I don't know" or add "or something" to the end of a sentence. She's known to hate people who get constantly in trouble, often holding grudges against them. She's known to want to be the strongest in the whole universe, as she constantly is training. She is known to be a big eater, and constantly thinks food is more important above everything else. She loves cats as well. Arashi is known to be extremely reckless and stubborn, as well as having a strong will. She would often taunt her foes before she fights, and she would rush into fights upon being provoked. Arashi doesn't like giving up on things that important and always wants to try and solve them herself, no matter what happens. She won't give up till she solves the issue. Arashi is also known to have the tendency to make enemies, and not deal with them till later. She often apologizes more than once if this occurs. Arashi carries the traits of an anti-hero, as she lacks the ability to trust others, and honestly when talking about things. She's of the Chaotic Neutral nature, as she wants to try and sort things on her own by causing as much disruption as possible. Powers Electrokinesis (Electricity Manipulation) Arashi wields the ability to manipulate, generate, and control all aspects of electricity. Arashi can attack opponents with lightning from short or long range, and use it to enhance her melee and weapon based attacks. In addition to her previous techniques, she can use electricity defensively by electrifying herself so that any opponent making physical contact with her would be harmful. Like various electrokinetics, Arashi's electricity is orange in color. Arashi can drain electricity out the attacks she's hit with, making her able to use this as a double edged sword, more hits with electricity she gets, the stronger she'll become with firing back. Like most electrokinetics, Arashi can't touch water, while using her electricity, as it'll electrocute her to death, despite her immunity in the first place. One of the electrokinetic powers, Arashi has in her arsenal is the ability to drain electricity from his environment. By using her powers, she can cause the electricity in his environment to channel into her like a living lightning rod and then use the absorbed electricity in various different ways. She can use the drained electrical energy to heal herself and restore some of her injuries and wounds, this depends on how much electricity is absorbed. Arashi is known to be extremely proficient in using electricity, as she can control the electricity around her, and even to the point she can control the electricity in the clouds, creating some sort of thunder storm by concentrating her kinesis. This makes her deadly and powerful, as she can control any aspect of electricity at will, as long as she has enough strength and willpower to do so. As well, as she can increase her speed, defense and other things by just focusing her electricity. Abilities Decelerated Aging Arashi has decelerated aging. This provides her with an extended lifespan by slowing down the effects of the aging process. While having this, Arashi is known to be about thirteen years older than she actually is, as she looks to be about seventeen years old when she's actually thirty. Peak Human Strength Arashi's incredible strength allows her to lift light vehicles and other objects that don't exceed five hundred kilograms and be able to throw them great distances. She is far stronger than any normal Human or Hybrid that lacks the same ability to do this. Arashi is capable of punching holes through almost anything if necessary excluding steel and many other things, most notably of all, a wooden door and the like. She is able to currently lift up to five hundred kilograms or below. Killing Instinct Despite her calm and cold exterior to most, Arashi possesses the instinct to kill at times, making her attack allies and enemies, without realizing it. This makes her into a cold and merciless killing machine, that can only be stopped when damaged enough, or somehow snapped out of it. Arashi is known to inherit this because of her species. Natural Weaponry Due to her Dragon-like linage, Arashi is known to have various abilities regarding her species. One of them is her corrosive blood. Upon being damaged or wounded, Arashi's blood is known to be extremely acidic, and can easily tear through skin and the like with ease. Another ability she has, is the venom in her fangs. Unlike her corrosive blood, the venom is known to be not as powerful. It has paralytic properties, as it paralyses the target upon impact, and makes them way more weaker by reducing the iron in their bloodstream. Arashi is known to use this is close combat situations only. Enhanced Durability Arashi is known to be semi-resistant to bullets, and falls. However, it is known that armor-piercing bullets can still affect her. She can jump down from falls of 200ft and below, without doing any harm to herself. As well as she withstand small, scale explosions to some degree. Skills Enhanced Swordsmanship One of Arashi's combat skills is her ability to use her signature Katana. She was able to become an expert the ways of the Japanese Sword, the Katana. Arashi is known to be talented in using the Japanese sword, the Katana as she has alot of training in it. Unlike most, Arashi is not able to use any other swords, barring her Katana. Arashi is known to have a different fighting style in her combat, as she's more strength based, than speed based. This allows her to make powerful stabs and slashes, making up for the weaknesses in speed. As the result of Arashi's strength, Arashi is known to be a slow and has powerful strikes in combat with her signature Katana. Due to her hybrid species, Arashi was able to inherit the natural ability to wield the Katana and use it as well as her father and ancestors. Due to her ability to use it so well, she's known to be able to deflect various attacks, just by using the blade and skill of her katana skills. Weaknesses Being a mortal and the fact she doesn't age, gives Arashi various different weaknesses. One of her main weaknesses is the fact she's mortal. She can only take so much damage before getting fatally injured. She's known to be damaged by plasma, armor piercing bullets, as well as her elemental weaknesses. She is known to have normal mortal weaknesses too, such as bleeding out and the sort. Being an electrokinetic, Arashi has elemental weaknesses such as her weakness to earth and water. Water shortcuts her powers, rendering them useless. As well as Earth completely nullifies her powers to the point where she can't focus electrical energy through it. Another weakness is the fact Arashi can't exactly use all of her natural abilities as of yet, such as fangs, that are known to have venom on them. As a result, the hybrid got poisoned by her venom, because of lack of experience and training in it. Triva *This is character is heavily based on Metal, otherwise known as Matty/Metty/MetalTD/Metal the Rogue and other names. Category:Characters Category:Neutral